Don't Wanna Wake Up, Monday Morning
by AnimeLuver
Summary: It's a song-fic to the song Monday Morning by Prozzak. It's a Drama/ Romance that features Takari and Daikari but more Takari. It has some death in it aswell. Please read I think it's really good.


Monday Morning  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Prozzak or the Song Monday Morning. I also don't own Digimon. Please R&R, and enjoy.  
Anime_Luver  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
What do you do when your best friend goes one day  
Somebody takes their life away  
Don't want to wake up.. Monday Morning  
And how are you supposed to deal with everything you gotta do  
When you can barley believe it's true  
Don't wanna wake up.... Monday morning  
And I don't think I can go to school today...  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
I lay still under the warm covers, my eyes filled with tears of pain and sorrow.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~  
  
Without you..  
Without you..  
Without you..  
Without you..  
Without you..  
Without you..  
Without you..  
Monday Morning..  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Slowly I lift the covers off and sit up on my bed. I rub my pregnant stomach and bury my head in my hands crying to show my sorrow. Why did this have to happen to me and you? I need you TK..  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
And missing you something that I never thought I'd have to do  
You were always there I was for there for you too  
Don't wanna wake up.. Monday Morning...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After a few minutes of drowning in self-pity the door opens wide and someone enters and pulls me into his arms. I gladly accept and cry onto his shoulder as he hugs me close. It's true that he could never replace TK but I'm glad to have him here with me.  
"Kari don't cry..." He says.  
"D-Davis... I don't think that I can go to school today..." I reply.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
And of all evil souls that do survive  
How could the world take such a beautiful life  
Don't wanna wake up.. Monday Morning  
And I don't think I can go to school today...  
  
Without you..  
Without you..  
Without you..   
Monday Morning..  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It had only been a couple days since the death of my dear Takeru Takashi. He died in a plane crash on the way home from his visit with his brother Yamato "Matt" Ishida. Matt had been living in Vegas where his band was a big hit and making millions. It was only a few weeks until we were to be wed and only months away until our child was to be born. The plane crash was a horrible tragity, not only did the love of my life die, millions of other passengers died as well. Only 8 of the millions of people on board survived.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Somethings coming over me I'll never be the same  
And how can the same world that brought you here just take you away  
And if theres anyway that you can hear me when I pray  
When I wake up.. Monday Morning.  
  
I don't think I can go to school today..  
  
~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
" You don't have to Kari.. Just take care of your baby."  
~a few months later~  
I awake all alone in the hospital room with a baby in my arms. I look at her and let a few single tears roll down my cheeks.   
"TK I miss you with all my heart and I'll never stop loving you. Davis and I may get together but thats because I know that you'd want me to move on. It'll be hard for me to let go of you because of how much I love you but.. The one thing in my life I have that will always be a way to show my love for you is her.. Our daughter Akari. Since you aren't here I think I'll accept his offer and let Davis father her. I'll never stop loving you TK. I love you so much and will never forget you. Until the day we meet again, always remember that I love you."  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Without you..  
Without you..  
Without you, Monday morning.  
Without you..  
Without you..  
Without you..  
Without you, Monday Morning..  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~Epilog~  
  
Later Kari and Davis got married and had another child, a little girl named Kashumi.   
  
  
  
~THE END~  
  
A/N: Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it. Please R&R and no flames please.  
Anime_Luver  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
